


She-Ra Oneshots

by Hoziest



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Character, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Autistic Imp, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Catra (She-Ra) Acts Like a Cat, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Disabled Character, Disabled Hordak, Disabled Scorpia, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mermista Needs A Hug, Multi, Mute Rogelio, Other, Protective Hordak, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), Soft Sea Hawk, Traumatized Catra, they should be, why arent those tags, why the fuck is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziest/pseuds/Hoziest
Summary: She-Ra oneshots, most of the focus is probably on Entrapdak, *~everyone is disabled/nd~*
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Emily & Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta & Imp (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Everyone & Everyone, Hordak & Imp (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011585
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Amusement Parks - Entrapdak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU, the princesses, Bow, and Hordak (and Emily) go to an amusement park for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mention of food, brief emetophobia

"Let's go Imp!" Lonnie yelled up the stairs. 

Entrapta and her boyfriend, Hordak, were visiting an amusement park today with her friends. They decided not to take Hordak's little brother (who was in their custody after his older brother, Prime, had been taken to prison) as he was autistic but, unlike Entrapta, wasn't able to cope yet with loud and chaotic areas such as the amusement park, so they left him with their normal babysitters, a polyamorous couple down the street by the names of Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio.

"Let's go Imp!" Repeated the toddler (who only spoke to repeat others words back) as he ran down the stairs, followed by his older brother carrying his bag. Imp came up to give Lonnie a squish (a sign of affection they had learned from Entrapta, where he took her hand and squished it between his, instead of giving hugs), jumping up and down and repeating his earlier words, clearly excited to go. 

"Do I get a goodbye?" Entrapta teased, and he ran up to her and squished her (and his brother, though because Hordak had a hard time bending down sometimes he squished his lower thigh), repeating "get a goodbye" to both of them. The pair then rushed back to Lonnie's house as Entrapta got a text from Adora, asking if they were on their way. The couple locked the house up before getting into the car (which Entrapta packed while Hordak was readying Imp), buckling Entrapta's golden retriever service dog Emily into the back.

Despite the two having access to disability parking (while Hordak could walk, and relatively painlessly, with the braces Entrapta built him, it was still a strain to walk for awhile so they had brought his wheelchair) it was still hell to find a spot, and they circled the parking lot four times before they found one. When they pulled up, Entrapta jumped out of the passenger seat to put Emily into her vest (which they almost forgot, and would have if not for the fact that it was laid over Entrapta's "work" boots) (Hordak still didn't understand why she called them her work boots when they were just about the only shoes she owned, the only boots that fit to her liking under her normal coveralls), while Hordak got out carefully to not accidentally step on his long dress, before opening the trunk to get his chair. He wasn't having a very good arm day, his ataxia getting the best of him since he woke up, so he needed Entrapta to help him unfold it.

It didn't take very long until they were in line for security. They had arrived at the same time as Scorpia, whose family had known Hordak for years, and her girlfriend Perfuma, with the rest of Entrapta's friends inside. Their line was considerably shorter, considering they had accessibility passes due to Emily, Hordak's wheelchair, and Scorpia's forearm crutches, but it still took a long while before they were through and able to meet with everybody else.

Once they had, it didn't take long for them to find the others, especially with Seahawk singing loudly, much to his girlfriend, Mermista's, mortification. 

"First order of business, lunch!" Said Bow, who then lead everyone else to the nearest food booth with his girlfriend, Glimmer, at his shoulder. Glimmer's best friend, Adora, and her girlfriend, Catra, followed next. They and Hordak had an... interesting history, him having known the two girls since they were infants, but not in the best circumstances. Following those two were Seahawk (who was still singing) and Mermista (who was desperately trying to get him to stop singing). At the back were Scorpia, Perfuma, Frosta (Glimmer's little cousin, who had taken a quick liking to Scorpia and followed her like a shadow) and Hordak, who was being pushed along by Entrapta (partially because it was a bad arm day, mostly so she didn't get distracted and wander off without anyone noticing), Emily in a heel at her side.

Lunch was a quick affair, and once it was over everyone split into two main groups, those who liked going on the rides (Glimmer, Bow, Adora, Seahawk, Entrapta, and Frosta), and those who didn't, or could only go on a few (Hordak, Catra, Perfuma, Scorpia, and Mermista). The first group immediately headed for the biggest roller coaster, which the park was known for, while the second went toward some of the smaller rides that were easier for them to go on (Entrapta and Adora quickly and silently questioning their partners before they went, as Hordak and Catra had some separation anxiety, being away from the women who really showed them what it was like to be safe).

They met back up in 2 hours, when Scorpia and Hordak were creeping closer to their constant-walking-sitting-standing limit for the day, and Entrapta had needed to put her ear defenders on, and every one of them were a bit tired from the exciting day. They ended their day by riding a train found at the park (they were even allowed to take Emily on it). They somehow squeezed into one car (a lot of people sitting in laps), and Bow didn't let it go by without taking plenty of pictures. They told stories of their day (especially when a kid had bumped into Mermista and spilled their ice cream on her, to which she just groaned for 2 straight minutes before changing into one of Sea Hawk's shirts that she "conveniently had in her bag," or when another kid had been scared on a rollercoaster so Entrapta explained how the cars worked, to which the kid was so confused he forgot to be scared) and road the track 2 full times, before the group had to leave (but not before Frosta had thrown up. Yes, she threw up on--technically right after--the train, the slowest ride they had ridden all day. They were pretty sure it wasn't heat stroke, but Bow and Scorpia practically poured water down her throat anyways). After tearful and over dramatic goodbyes (specifically from Bow and Seahawk) they all parted ways, Emily happily greeting the air conditioning, Entrapta enjoying the lesser sensory input, and Hordak lovingly watching his girlfriend calm after a (for her) rather hard situation, heading home to have the dinner Rogelio insisted he make for them.

Not the most relaxing, nor calming, day, but enjoyable nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll eventually (hopefully soon) be writing a full story in this universe, where you can learn how Hordak and Entrapta met, how Catra and Adora knew him, and the general domesticity of the Entrapdak family  
> EDIT 10/26/20: Imperfection Is Beautiful is now up on Wattpad and AO3!


	2. "Shut Up, Himbo" - MermistHawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the princesses go home after the battle, but what about the one who doesn't have a home anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Dissociation, breakdown  
> While I love Mermisthawk I didn't think I'd end up writing something solely based on them, however this idea hit me in the face while thinking of how none of the mains died and, here ya go. I don't really get the differences between Etherian clothing and terrestrial but some of it looked similar enough so I gave them sweats because why not.

"Okay, this meeting is officially dismissed, you all are free to go back to your kingdoms." Glimmer concluded, now that the Princess Alliance was content with cleanup efforts.

"Finally, I'm so excited to go back to Dryl and work more to help the clones! Thanks again Hordak for letting me do research on you."

"It's my pleasure, my love."

"I think Catra and I will go back to the former Horde and work on fixing things up there, of course, if it's all right with you Scorpia?"

"Of course! It'll be so much better with friends there, especially since we'll be joining Plumeria with the new kingdom!"

All this conversation going on, about kingdoms and homes, and Mermista just wanted to cry. Salineas was gone now, and while she would obviously be reestablishing it it was still too damaged, too fresh, to even _think_ of starting now. She felt a hand squeeze hers, and glanced sideways to see Sea Hawk looking at her with concern.

She would be staying with him now, since she had no place to go back to and her boyfriend was really the only person she could stand being around now. "Just a moment more, dearest, then we can go back to my ship."

Goodbyes and the trip back to Seaworthy passed in a blur for the aquatic princess, allowing and trusting Sea Hawk to help lead her around. While a bit of an egotist and a complete himbo, he also understood that it took a lot of work for her to trust _anyone_ like this, especially in such an absent state. He dodged questions on the docks in the coastal city, keeping his girlfriend close and methodically squeezing her hand in reminder (as much as he hated for her to bottle her emotions, she'd be way more upset if she cried in public, and he would make sure she let go on his ship, one way or another).

Turns out he didn't need to, once she was all the way on the book tears started rolling down her face and she ran to the cabin. He followed closely, noticing she kept the door open, a clear sign she wanted him to come in and comfort her. He gladly did so, sitting next to her on the bed and stroking her hair as she cried. It had been a long few days, and with how hard she was sobbing it was very likely that this had been the most emotion she'd felt in a long while, so he maneuvered them until they were laying down, her head on his chest. He rubbed her back, and began humming. Not a shanty, no, a lullaby that his mom sang for him long ago.

It didn't take very long for her tears to stop, breaths hiccuping but steady and eyelids drooping. "Let's change for bed, dear. You can wear something of mine if you want, though I think some things of yours might be in here too." He let her up first, laying for a moment longer as she grabbed something and moved to the cabin bathroom. Once he heard the door shut he heaved his tired bones up, reasoning that he didn't want Mermista to have to wait once she finished (yes, others were a lot of his motivation to do basic tasks and self care, it gave him reason to actually do it and it worked so there was no reason to try to change that). He changed into some sweatpants, deciding a shirt was too much work and knowing how his girlfriend secretly adored skin to skin contact. 

Just as he finished folding up his jacket and putting away his shoes, Mermista walked out in the bathroom wearing one of his shirts. It was a sailing shirt, but a well worn and billowy one, so it was comfortable. It went halfway down her thighs, accentuating her curves, and he didn't think she was wearing pants underneath (not that he minded, they may be too tired for anything but he could still enjoy the view). When she saw him taking in her appearance, she started blushing and decided to walk into his chest.

"You look gorgeous darling," he complimented, lifting her head a bit to kiss her.

"Oh shut up," her smile and tone letting away her true feelings as she leaned in again, for a little longer this time. She tucked her head back into his neck, rubbing his arm as if reassuring herself he was still here, that she was still in control. He realized where her train of thought was going (damn him for being so good at reading her) and laid his hand against the back of her head, running his thumb along where the chip used to lay and silently reminding her it wasn't there anymore.

After a moment, Mermista yawned and Sea Hawk took that as a sign to nudge her over to the bed, though she didn't let him away and they ended up falling onto it in the same position they were standing, prompting light giggles from both parties before they quieted again, letting the heavy peace of sleep take them for the night.

"I love you, dearest."

"Hm, love you too."

"You do?" He perked up, letting his joking reply help her to not feel embarrassed for the verbal confession (she wasn't good at those yet). "How embarrassing."

"Oh shut up, himbo." And with that, she brought him back down so she could fall asleep listening to his heartbeat, feeling the blankets surround them with warmth and the weight of his arm around her waist.

Maybe not perfect, because Salineas was in ruin, but this was surely as close as she could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I'm concerned, this is my canon take on what happened post-series so any other oneshots in this time period is compatible with this. I'll for sure be doing an Entrapdak one, because they're the first characters that I've really been able to relate to without heaping headcanons onto my representation of them, as well as probably one focusing on the chipped princesses.


	3. Off Topic - EntrapDak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yearly Princess Alliance meeting triggers Entrapta into a sensory overload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sensory overload  
> Ok so I love Glimmer, don't get me wrong, HOWEVER she was also forced to take a leadership position, not only in her kingdom but in the entire alliance, in the middle of a war, and she never expected to truly get that since Angella is immortal; it makes sense she'd be stressed as hell, and the stress can make her snappish (as we see in some episodes). And what do I do with characters that I love but also can be snappish due to high emotions? Yeah, I made her into kind of the antagonist of this one shot.

Entrapta knew she should be paying attention, but the buzzing noises around her were beginning to hurt and each movement caught her attention so that she just _couldn't focus_.

The Princess Alliance had met every year since the war (3 years ago now) to make sure everything was running smoothly in each kingdom, and to quell any tensions between kingdoms. A few other non-princesses joined (mostly Catra, Bow, Sea Hawk, and Hordak, since they were in relationships with a princess; Double Trouble joined sometimes as well, if just so they could have an audience), but the attention was focused on the leaders, which did _not_ bode well for Entrapta, since on the best of days she got off topic easily (she knew this annoyed the other princesses, could see it in Glimmer and Mermista's faces especially along with, surprisingly enough, Perfuma's) and this was turning out to be _not_ the best of days.

She felt a hand lightly squeeze hers, jumping before realizing it was just Hordak (just about the only touch from an organic being she could tolerate like this, aside from sometimes Scorpia), and noticed that all of the attention was focused on her, likely ready for her to answer a question.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?"

Perfuma's jaw clenched, only noticeable because she was hyper-aware of the body language of the princesses she was annoying (a habit that she was trying to soothe herself out of, it did no good to dwell on other's thoughts about you when you can't control why they think that). "I was wondering if you know any good pathways between Dryl and Plumeria, since you seem to have a lack of agricultural life and we could use a few machines?"

"Ooh, I know machines that would work great! For planting, and harvesting, watering, collecting and dispersing fertilizer, oh and transport! Some to scan for any diseased plants as well, and-"

Glimmer cleared her throat. "Um, that's great, but we really need to find _routes_ first. Can you draw one?" She motioned toward the hologram map on the table, reactive to any drawings she could put on it.

Entrapta hated maps. They were so confusing, so colorful, so many different ways to make them and the scaling was weird and it often _wasn't_ to scale and- yeah. She hated maps. Luckily, Hordak was well aware of this, and reached out to mark where some of the best pathways could be found. "Well, for speed this way would work best, however for bulkier mechanisms I'd suggest-"

"You know the pathways better than Entrapta?" Glimmer asked, eyebrow raised.

"Uhh," said woman stuttered, flipping her welding mask over her face as a form of protection, "maps are hard for me to process correctly, and if the instructions aren't right in front of me I get lost really easily. I probably wouldn't be too good at giving pathways. Hordak, however, is amazing at it!"

Glimmer relented and let the other princess' husband carry on, giving directions and what they would best be used for. "Entrapta, of course, has many machines already finished that would work to clear any debris quickly and safely. Our newest project, dear, do you think that could be adapted to this?" Hordak let his wife an opening to speak up, knowing that a) she would feel less self conscious if she felt useful and about something she was passionate about and b) she was much better at the mechanics anyways; he was better versed in physics and chemistry.

The woman simply nodded, the buzzing in her head getting worse and the hologram beginning to swim in her vision. Hordak frowned, concerned crease between where his eyebrows would be, if he were Etharian, but he simply sat back and laid his hand on the armrest of her chair, letting her choose whether or not to initiate contact (of which she did, squeezing his hand in hope for her to do it in return).

"Well, I'd say that wraps up today, we still have two more days of meeting and I think we all need a break. Entrapta, may I speak with you?" Her eyes widened behind the mask, and her grip tightened on her husband's hand, but she nodded nonetheless. She gave Hordak a quick headbutt to the shoulder as he headed out, the silent words of affection passing between them.

"Can, can I h-help you?" Entrapta rasped out, finding it harder and harder to speak and wrapping her hair around herself protectively.

"Do you find these meetings important?" Glimmer asked, disdain (and exhaustion) clear on her face as she stood and walked to the open window.

"O-of course."

"Then why can't you stay on topic?" The words came out more scathing than the queen intended, but she was at her wits end.

"I-I try, it's just really, _really_ hard for me. Especially today, um, to-today was hard, and I'm sorry a-and I'll try better."

"Entrapta, you are a brilliant inventor, and your machines are amazing, but-"

"Oh, aren't th-they?" The princess perked up a bit as the word 'machine' broke through the static in her mind. "I've been working on a new one, I call her Theresa, and she's-"

"Can you let me finish my sentence before you go off on another tangent?" Glimmer said bitingly, her face softening once she realized what she'd said, but the damage was already done.

"I'm, I'm s-sorry I-I can, g-go now." Entrapta felt tears well up as she used her hair to hoist her into the vents, ignoring Glimmer's protests and apologies because _now the static was worse and the lights hurt and I need to get out_.

Once she found herself above the cover in her and Hordak's room, she curled into a tight ball and began sobbing. She knew it wasn't her fault, nor was it Glimmer's, but everything had been building up all day and she couldn't hold it back anymore.

She heard the cover open, but she didn't look up, not ready for interaction and hoping that if she stayed the person would leave. Something was set down, and then the vent closed, a soft whisper of "I love you" telling her that it was her husband. Her husband, who listened closely and memorized everything when she told him how to help her when she was like this, just like she did when he told her of his nightmares, chronic pain, traumas. Her husband, who wouldn't be the slightest bit offended that she didn't respond, that she hid from him. Her husband who, she looked up to confirm her suspicions, had just left her a plate of cookies (tiny, of course, and in simple flavors so it wouldn't overwhelm her) and a fizzy drink (she couldn't stand drinks that weren't fizzy, they felt wrong); peach, not her favorite flavor, but her comfort ones, one of the few she could stomach the taste of in this state. And next to the food, a plushie in the shape of a robot that she quickly grabbed and hugged to her chest.

The plushie, Ennie, had been with her since childhood. One of her biggest sources of comfort when all she had was robots and servants, when she didn't have the programming skills nor the social skills to get them to help her. It had beads inside to weigh it down, and the fabric was soft and comforting to the touch. There were no tags, just a ribbon that was soft and felt nice to twiddle with.

Soon enough, she was calm enough to move back down into the room. With Ennie held tight to her chest, she used her hair to open the cover and help her out of the vent, not quite setting herself on the ground. When Hordak heard the noise, he stood and went over to his wife, taking her in his arms and cradling her close to his chest before setting her on the bed. He reached to take off her mask, gloves, shoes, gloves, and socks, before supporting her to stand so he could remove the coveralls as well. She was left in a tee shirt and her underwear (to which Hordak reached around and unclasped the bra that he's sure _must_ be uncomfortable, now well practiced in the motion for various reasons), and curled into the blanket as he stood.

She whined a bit and hair held tight as he moved away, to which she brushed a hand over her forehead (eyes closed against the light as soon as she was safe in arms). "Shh, love, it's quite alright. I've just got to turn off the lights and grab your food for when you wake. When you're feeling more up to it I've got tiny sandwiches as well, but you don't have to eat them until you can stomach it." He kept talking softly to her as he brought over a chair to stand on to reach into the vent. He knew that she didn't want to open her eyes, and they both had such a fear of abandonment that he was well aware constant chatter in this fragile state would soothe nerves. He reached for the plate and half-empty bottle next to the opening, getting down and setting them on the nightstand before climbing into the bed next to the shivering woman.

He took her into his arms, her head buried in his chest and hair wrapped around his torso as arms clutched Ennie tight between them. He ran his fingers through her hair, starting at the tips of a strand that had curled around his arm and moving up to the scalp. There was a tired hum as he reached the sensitive skin, and he smiled, looking down at his half asleep wife and kissing her softly.

The Glimmer issue could be dealt with tomorrow. For now, Entrapta needed a rest.


	4. Thunder Purring - Catradora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is more cat-like than she wants to admit, and Adora knows how to handle it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None  
> They're cottagecore lesbians, your honor.

Despite her appearance, Catra was very adamant about the fact that she _did not_ act like a cat. She didn't _purr_ , she didn't _hate water_ , she didn't _chase mice_ , and she _most certainly_ was not afraid of _thunderstorms_. 

Her wife and childhood friend, Adora, could attest to the fact that none of those things were true (though most of the Princess Alliance was aware of the second, _thanks Netossa_ , and her former fellow Horde cadets knew of the third due to _the Incident_ ), and made fun of all of them quite often. 

Well, all except one. Adora would _never_ betray Catra's trust by mocking her fear of storms. 

It was understandable for many reasons. One, back in the Fright Zone all storms had been acidic and carried well-known pain and injury that could take up to a week to recover from (and always came with heavy scorn from Shadow Weaver). Even 5 years after the war had ended, it was still odd for many former Horde members to experience normal Etherian weather. Also, Catra's ears were extremely sensitive, and she was also very conscious of vibrations, due to both military training and instilled cat-like instincts. And thirdly? Well, the first "storm" she had ever experienced happened back with the Black Garnet; back when she was fairly freshly betrayed, full of anger, spite, and heartbreak, and when she was still manipulating Scorpia and Entrapta. To say the least, thunderstorms carried horrible sensations and even worse memories. 

When Adora was working on dinner in the two's small cottage near Bright Moon and saw a flash, followed by a rumbling sound, she quickly finished with the stove and hurried toward their bedroom. A shivering lump was under the covers, so Adora closed the blinds, turned off the light, and squirmed into the burrito her wife had made. She didn't say anything, didn't need to, just pet the woman behind her ears until most of the trembling had stopped. The storm was still raging, and she could hear the rain droplets hitting the window, but she just dug out a device that Entrapta had made all of the Princesses (some sort of multi-use communication device that could also play music, she called it a phone and eventually planned to mass-produce it as she and Hordak worked out a more sensible way to produce them) and turned on the "Catra Calm" playlist (there was also "Adora Allayed," "Wedding Wonderland," and a few others of a similar nature, all named by Adora). She worked to untangle the shorter woman from the duvet, and eventually got her out to where she could bring (drag) her to the bathroom for a bath. 

Catra was lucid, not quite having fallen into the sea of memories, so she undressed herself as the blond turned on the faucet so hot water fell into the tub. Adora, the chivalrous dumb jock she was, gave her wife a hand to step into the water before joining herself, sitting behind the feline-human hybrid. They had gotten into the habit of taking a bath every time one of them had a rough time, soon after the war ended. They relished in the luxury and ability to just enjoy each other's presence, they had taken one just the day before (after Adora had a rough flashback to the Heart) so they didn't need to clean themselves, instead just sitting still and enjoying the music with each other. 

By the time the playlist ended, the water was cold so they got out, Adora changing to Wedding Wonderland as Catra shook herself to get some of the excess moisture out of her fur. Adora, not needing or much caring to let herself dry completely, left to the bedroom and changed into some sweat pants (probably Catra's considering how high they sat) and a sports bra, Catra following once her thinnest fur was completely dry, grabbing a shirt that was about 7 sizes too big (and had been bought to fit _She-Ra_ ) and throwing it on over her damp, steadily drying head. 

They left to the kitchen, listening to music and keeping conversation as Adora dished them up. 

_‘How do you do that with your eyes?  
You know it gets me every time.’_

The shorter woman barely had the chance to process that it was the song she and Adora had danced to at their wedding, before said blond grabbed her arm and brought her to the living room to slow dance. 

Toes were stepped on, kisses were shared, and thunder long forgotten as laughter took up the room, like bells of perfection, broken up only by low, content rumbles for the shorter woman's chest. 


	5. Ken & Barbie - Catradora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon to early-canon story of Catradora's budding, and withering, relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Homophobia, minor violence, child abuse, panic attack  
> I love the different series of the Ken & Barbie (by Kate Gill) songs so I'm doing three songfics for three different fandoms with some of the different versions. This isn't the full version of the song I don't think but I couldn't get an audio of the full version so here's all I've got.

_Her parents always saying  
'Girl when you grow up  
You're gonna find a nice man  
Make sure you're pretty enough!_

It was lights out in the Fright Zone, but the two girls had always slept in the same bed so they didn't much care. Their fellow cadets weren't in the barracks with them that night, so they took advantage of the privacy and lack of supervision to test something out.

There was a mutual acknowledgement, between Catra and Adora. They were both fully aware that they'd fallen hard for each other, and if it weren't for the ever hanging discipline they'd probably have been dating long before now. Alas, they couldn't; not only were they cadets, but Shadow Weaver would never approve. There was a significant lack of romantic, well, _anything_ in the Fright Zone, and what there was nobody really cared, but Shadow Weaver did. She always went on about how she wanted Adora to marry a respectable man, have children, _powerful_ children. It was no secret that the sorcerer didn't like Catra, so that mixed with the fact that they couldn't bear children with each other meant nothing good.

Now, however, they had no reason to worry, and so as soon as the power was shut off they were lip-locked. It wasn't a common occurrence, but it happened often enough that the dominance battle didn't last very long, even with Catra's teasing, and within minutes the feline-esque girl was in the other's lap, claws scratching lightly at the scalp and blonde hair, eliciting gentle moans and quick bites to her lip.

It was over all too suddenly, though, when light flooded into the room from the opened doorway.

_You'll be living a life like Barbie and Ken  
C'mon suck it up and forget this nonsense!'_

"You _disgrace_ ," Shadow Weaver hissed in rage, the girls jumping away from each other and frozen in fear.

Adora found her tongue first, as the woman who raised her stalked toward the girl she loved. "Leave Catra alone! I did it all, it was my idea!"

_SMACK!_

_But what if it's not Ken, but Barbie  
Why should she have to say sorry?_

Adora's eyes watered at the sudden pain that bloomed across her cheek, barely registering the shouts of "DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME!" but she couldn't even react before the other girl was in front of her again. Always the protective loudmouth, the words out of Catra's mouth scared Adora even more at the idea of what the consequences would be.

_"Tell me do you even listen,  
To all the dumb shit you're slippin'?"_

"Adora can do whatever the fuck she wants, with or without your permission!" 

_We can love who we want to,  
So don't say she's not supposed to  
If she doesn't love Ken, but Barbie  
She doesn't have to say sorry_

Catra's voice crack was audible, and even if it wasn't her tail and ears showed easily how frightened she was. She only received a glare before the sorcerer's hands, almost as sharp as her own claws, were dragging her away by her hair, her shrieks of pain heard down the corridor.

_No not to you,_

Adora curled into a ball, chest heaving and tears streaming down as she heard Catra, whatever she was to her, cry out in pain from the punishment being dealt by Shadow Weaver. She couldn't catch her breath, and when the screams stopped and she finally could start to, her ribs hurt from hyperventilating so much.

_Not to me,_

Catra wasn't seen until training the next day, voice hoarse, eyes red, bruises visible around her body. She stayed close to Adora the entire day, whether for comfort or to spite Shadow Weaver, but when night fell she curled up at the end of their bed.

_Not to anyone, anyone, anyone_

She never kissed Adora on the nights they were alone, or spooned her after a hard day of training, or slept anywhere but the foot of the bed after that.

_Not to you,_

They were both streaked with dirt, Adora begging Catra to come with her, away from the Fright Zone and to Brightmoon, away from the evil, away from _Shadow Weaver_.

_Not to me,_

Catra knew what they were doing was bad, that they were hurting innocent people, but as long as she had Adora she was fine, right?

But Adora left, she wanted new friends, new games, new people she could cuddle up to at night when they were unsupervised. She knew it was petty, but she was petty, but she should go help, right?

_Not to anyone, anyone,_

Catra turned away and walked back to the tanks.

_Anyone._


	6. Evermore - Entrapdak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak's thoughts and feelings about Entrapta from just before, during, and just after Horde Prime's invasion, by songfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: "Religious" trauma, mention of death, sort of torture, manipulation, implied abuse  
> This song as these two hits be so hard every time you don't even underSTAND how much I love it and I lowkey wanna do a CMV with it eventually. Song is Evermore by Dan Stevens, from the live action Beauty and the Beast

_I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late_

Catra's words filled Hordak with anger, white hot, along with something else. Sorrow? No, no it couldn't be. He can't _feel_ sorrow. Betrayal it must be. Betrayed by someone he'd ~~trusted~~ ~~wanted~~ ~~loved~~ found useful. The anger caused him to be rash, to lash out with the worst punishment he could think of. To make her hurt as much as he did, right now. 

_"Who do you think let the Princesses in?" "Did you really think she was on our side?" "Oh, you can't trust anyone, especially a Princess. They'll just use you to get what they want."_

Beast Island. Entrapta is on Beast Island. _Was_ , surely she couldn't still be alive. And all for nothing, because Catra _lied_ , and Entrapta was _innocent_ , and that _miserable feline_ had sent her to her execution without his consent.

_I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear_

Even after the mind wipe, there were a few memories pushing at ~~Hordak~~ the clone's head. One of a woman with long hair, prehensile and lightly colored. One that he felt strongly for, though he pushed those thoughts away whenever they came up.

_Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me,  
Calm me, hurt me,  
Move me, come what may  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore_

Once he found the crystal, the memories came back tenfold. He remembered Entrapta much more clearly, her supposed betrayal, and the feelings that came with learning that she didn't betray him from that shapeshifter. He was able to stay far from Brother the first few days after finding it, luckily as his mood had shifted and he didn't want to have to have his mind wiped again (even immediately after, he could never forget how much it hurt). As time went on, her memory brought emotions, positive and negative. She was a comfort when he grieved how different he was from his brothers, and a pain when he had to plan the destroying of Etheria. Her wellbeing held him back when he wanted to lash against Brother, and a motivator whenever he trained in hopes (mostly Brother's hopes) to conform fully like the rest of the clones.

It was when he _finally _saw her again, that all of those emotions came at once.__

_I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight_

He had finally resigned to being as best a clone he could be, pushing down any emotions and past memories, repenting to Brother and asking to be Cleaned again, when her magenta hair was sat in the main room, tied up and distraught, and all of those plans flew out the window. He loved his lab partner goddamnit, he loved this brilliant, Etherian woman, _Hordak loved Entrapta_. He pushed the thoughts away just enough to hope that Broth- _Prime_ couldn't tell they were there, and kept the woman as safe as he could manage as he threw this _tyrant_ off of the ledge. 

And then he lost control of himself. 

_Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view_

The growling in his mind, punishment for rebelling, rang so strongly that he couldn't focus on his senses anymore, handing over the reins completely to Prime. His head hurt, but as he caught a brief glimpse of the battlefield around them; of Entrapta, who deserved so much more than he, of Adora and Scorpia, who he'd mistreated so badly and had put through so much shit, of _Catra_ , who he took advantage of and manipulated because they were both angry, even when he hadn't bothered to care when he saw how poorly she was handled by Shadow Weaver, and everyone else all being hurt, he tried to fight too. 

_She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do_

He wasn't sure whether the word passed his lips (though he doubted it, he was still rather weak taking even a _bit_ of control from Prime, much less enough to speak), but he couldn't help the thought of "for Entrapta" as he wrestled with this man, this _monster_ , to come back to the surface and be himself. His head was _pounding_ , his already weak body screaming in pain, but pain be _damned_ he was fighting. 

_Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door_

In the end he didn't succeed himself, but he did take up enough time to distract Prime so SheRa could come and release Prime from where he'd stolen his body. He was _exhausted_ , and hurt so bad, but Entrapta jumped into his arms and hugged him and just seeing her made it all worth it. 

_I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in_  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been 

Through punishment, and cleanup of Beast Island, and misunderstandings and explanations and apologies and all of it, she was by his side, and that was more than he could ask for. 

_Waiting here for evermore_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sheer EMOTION I feel for Entrapdak with this song is almost ridiculous, it makes me want to run around a decaying castle watching the girl of my dreams leave to go back to her town, only for her to come save me from an angry mob and save my life.


End file.
